The Butterfly Effect
The Butterfly Effect is the first dragon rider quest mainly focusing on The Order of Ascension, a group whose current goal is now to maintain Guthix' legacy at any cost, thanks to a mysterious and sinister Green Knight and Ocellus' brother, Auriculus. The quest will take the World Guardian to an adventure during which Guthix' memories are recovered and new information about the famous Stone of Jas is found from another dimension. Dragonkin will return in the quest as they search for False Users and ways to break their curse. It will take much more time than While Guthix Sleeps and One of a Kind which were one of the longest quests in RuneScape. The developer of the quest, Xentero, thought also that any difficulty level below dragon rider was too mild when it comes to the difficulty of the quest. Official Description Walkthrough *Brink of Extinction *Hero's Welcome *Nomad's Elegy *One of a Kind *Defeated all Legiones *Fully completed The World Wakes *Reached The Bowl *Completed at least one voyage with The Memory |items = |kills = }} The Butterfly Rises In order to begin with the quest, speak with Sanfew in his house in Taverley. His house is located quite near to Pikkupstix' Summoning Store and Pet Shop. When your character looks closer at Sanfew, they find him weary and unwell. Ask him why he is in that condition to which he answers The Order of Ascension has arrived in his village and it has made him helpless. To wit, Sanfew literally hates the Order because despite Guthix' wish to be forgotten and not to be worshiped anymore, the Order is still worshiping the dead god. The group is even trying to create a new god of balance below their monastery north of Oo'glog. An infobox pops out then in front of you, and accepting to start the quest will cause your character to tell Sanfew you're willing to help him in his trouble with the Order. That makes Sanfew feel better and thank you for being kind and devoted for Guthix' last wish. According to Sanfew, the Order has set up a camp south of the entrance to Taverley Dungeon. Auriculus is leading and commanding recruiters there, and also signing in those people who have joined in the Order. In order to evict the Order from Taverley, Sanfew suggest you to speak with Auriculus and negotiate with the virius. If the demon doesn't listen your favour, the old druid suggest mild violence if necessary. Crystallized Orders The camp of The Order of Ascensions is like Sanfew said to you south of the entrance to Taverley Dungeon. Wyrmwoods are digging soil all around the camp which tents are made of greenish-leather and reared by crystal sticks and pillars. Auriculus, a virius demon who has a striking resemblance to his brother with the exception of that he doesn't need a walking stick. The recruiters of the Order are wandering in the camp, waiting for Auriculus' orders. You may also notice that the soil below the camp has begun to erupt crystal structures for some reason. Speak with the demon in the middle of the camp and tell him Sanfew wants the Order far away from Taverley. Auriculus gets hurt due to what you just said and asks a reason for leaving his "friends" in the village. In order to successfully impress the virius to leave, you have to tell him that: * Guthix wanted not to be worshiped and because The Order of Ascension is still doing so, Sanfew have taken an offense and doesn't like the ways of the Order * According to Sanfew (and Ocellus if you have met him before the quest) the Order has made experiments on people who have involuntarily dragged below the monastery. Those people suffered and now the Order tries to create new Guthix by using experimented people. * You are the World Guardian who personally had listened Guthix before his death. Guthix told you his wish to be forgotten and not to be worshiped. If Auriculus doesn't listen an aged druid, he should listen to you. There are also a few reasons which only cause the conversation end because Auriculus ignores you either for being too demanding, arrogant or stupid. You have to give the reasons listed above in order to continue. Auriculus becomes impressed when you tell him you are the World Guardian and because you have such a notable title he says that Green Knight has also great plans for you. If you ask about this obscure person, he will avoid answering it. Instead, the demon commands all the recruiters around him. When everyone of them are in position he commands them to go back to the monastery. Because the camp is not in Taverley, Auriculus himself is going to stay there due to Green Knight's orders and preach Guthix' teachings about balance in Gielinor. Building the Camp Return back to Sanfew and tell him how you managed to get rid off from the Order's preachers in Taverley but Auriculus has stated he will remain outside Taverley to convert bypassers into Guthixian religion. Sanfew is still worried even though you have made the situation become more convenient to him and his druid friends. He then asks you to do quite an odd task: to help Auriculus build a new camp where he could preach against Guthix' wishes somewhere else because as a druid Sanfew doesn't want to use violence to shut the demon's mouth. Accept Sanfew's request and then he sends you back to speak with Auriculus. Take the subject of moving on another place when starting to speak with Auriculus. He is slightly confused about your sudden interest to help their cause but he doesn't let it be trouble to him. Instead, he tells you that he has for a long time wanted to visit Lumbridge because of its significance to Guthix, namely the temple beneath the Lumbridge Swamp and the Tears of Guthix. He then suggests to move into the Lumbridge crater because it is seldom visited and he will probably not run into trouble with Duke Horacio. When Auriculus is about to teleport into the crater he asks you to get some building materials from several producers. It would have been easier to just move all the tents and fireplace if they weren't stuck on ground due to the crystallization effect. He directs you to speak with Doric about stone, McGrubor about wood and Thessalia about cloth. He then tells you can find him in the crater from now on. Doric's stone Go to speak with Doric in his house north of Falador. Ask him to supply stone into the Lumbridge crater because you need stone to build a camp for Auriculus and the Order of Ascension. Doric gets angry when you mention the Order, and the reason for that is that some of the Order's clerics harassed him when they "got lost" from Taverley and then tried to convert him into Order's beliefs instead of asking help. He had to kick them out of his house to make them leave. If you have completed What's Mine is Yours quest already Doric will agree better with you and supply some stone into the crater. Otherwise you will have trouble commending him. To recommend him to help the Order of Ascension despite its annoying preachers and converters ask Doric whether he needs help in his mine or something else. The task he will give depends on whether you have completed the aforementioned quest: if you have not done the quest, he will send you to a cave which could be a potential place for mining but he is not sure if it is safe; if you have completed the quest he will send you to that mine, which is confirmed to be safe thanks to Boric, and bring there an ore sample from Doric's representative. The cave resides near the Mind Altar. If you are about to check its condition, wearing combat equipment is strongly recommended. Otherwise just get in. The cave McGrubor's wood Thessalia's cloth